Les 5 Etapes Du Deuil
by Litany Riddle
Summary: TRADUCTION. Et si Hutch était mort ? Et s'il était un zombie ? Comment Starsky gérerait le deuil ? De Même pour Hutch, comment ferait-il avec un Starsky décédé et transformé en zombie ? Deux petites fanfictions délirantes pour répondre à ces questions !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Original**** :** The 5 Stages of Grief

**Auteur** : **Elizabeth Helena**

**Rating:** PG pour violence et mauvais goût.

**Category:** Crack-fic

**Slash/Gen:** Gen. Et croyez-moi, vous en serez reconnaissants.

**Explication du traducteur : **L'auteur a écrit cette fic en raison du récent afflux d'excellentes fics, mais où Starsky meurt et donc qui la rendent malade... D'après ce que j'ai compris...

**Bêtalectrices: Apo **et** Dalou28**

**Traducteur: Litany Riddle**

**

* * *

**

_**Les 5 Etapes du Deuil**_

**Première Étape : Le Refus**

« Starsky, il faut qu'on parle. »

Starsky leva les yeux de son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Capitaine ? »

« C'est à propos d'Hutch. » Dobey marqua un temps. « Il est mort. »

« Allons, Capitaine, il a juste un coup de mou. »

« Il n'a plus de pouls, fils. »

« Oui, mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à l'amener ici. »

« Mais ça lui fait plaisir. » Starsky désigna Hutch, appuyé à son bureau.

« Starsky, les autres détectives se plaignent- »

« Laissez-les ! » Starsky sauta sur ses pieds. « Mon partenaire est le meilleur putain de flic de la ville. »

« Votre partenaire est un zombi ! »

« Il est juste- Hutch, non ! »

« Il vient de me mordre ! »

« Il faut que j'y aille, Capitaine ! »

**Deuxième Étape : La Colère**

« Parfois je déteste cette sacrée ville. » Ronchonna Starsky, coincé dans un embouteillage.

« Satanistes, vampires, sorcières, médiums... personne ne se ressemble. » Il se laissa tomber sur son klaxon. « Un flic ressuscite d'entre les morts et ils te traitent comme un putain de paria au lieu d'un miraculé. »

Hutch bava.

« Hey, pas sur les sièges. »

Hutch poussa un gémissement.

« Tu étais vraiment obligé de manger ce foie désseché d'Haiti ? Je t'ai dit que ce truc te tuerait, mais- Hutch, arrête de mordre la Torino ! »

Hutch força violemment l'ouverture de la boite à gants.

« Pose le gyrophare tout de suite ! »

Hutch rongea la sirène et elle commença à hurler à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Huuuuutch ! »

**Troisième Étape : la Négociation**

« J'ai dit que nous étions désolés pour le dérangement que nous avons occasionné, » répéta Starsky.

« Le dérangement ! » glapit le propriétaire. M Hutchinson a mangé tous mes locataires !

« Allons, ils étaient morts de fatigue de toute façon. En plus, j'ai nettoyé le désordre et je vais payer pour les fenêtres et les portes cassées, » fit valoir Starsky.

« Je veux que vous soyez partis tous les deux demain matin ou je prends un avocat ! »

« Allez-y, Hutch le mordra lui aussi ! » Starsky claqua la porte. Il traversa le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

« Hutch, il faut que tu arrêtes de manger les voisins. »

Hutch se faisait les dents sur sa guitare.

« Nous avons besoin d'un break. » soupira Starsky. « On va au Pits ? »

**Quatrième Étape : La Dépression**

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que Blondie a fait pour moi dans le passé. » Huggy continua d'empiler des boites en bois. « Mais il fait fuir les clients, tu t'en rends compte ?»

« De quoi tu parles ? » Starsky brandit sa bière vers un groupe d'ivrognes ronchonnant, en train de frapper plusieurs bouteilles vides sur le bar.

« Hutch a déjà mordu ceux-là » Sa barricade montée, Huggy s'arma d'une queue de billard.

« Je suis désolé, Hug. » Starsky refoula ses larmes. « C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire. »

« Tu pourrais commencer pas l'envoyer mordre les méchants à la place de ma clientèle."

Starsky sourit. « C'est une très bonne idée ! »

**Cinquième Étape : L'Acceptation**

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! »

« Je te dis tout simplement ce qui est dans ton meilleur intérêt. » Starsky laissa entendre une cacahuète éclater dans sa bouche. Hutch fit claquer ses dents.

Le macro regarda rageusement autour de la salle d'interrogatoire. « Je vais déposer une plainte, » cria-t-il d'une voix perçante.

« Avec notre capitaine ? Un zombi. Les Affaires Internes ? Tous des zombis. Zut alors, Hutch a mordu le procureur de la République le mois dernier et personne n'a remarqué la différence pour le moment. »

Starsky se pencha en avant. « Maintenant, tu vas parler, ou mon partenaire va goûter du criminel ? »

Plus tard, Starsky conduisit Hutch à la pièce de la brigade. « 100% de taux de fermeture, Hutch. Nous sommes meilleurs que jamais ! »

Hutch gémit.

_**Fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Rebelcat

**Rating:** PG

**Category:** Crack-fic

**Slash/Gen :** Gen

**Explication du traducteur :** Rebelcat a écrit cette fic après qu'Elizabet Helena ait écrit Les 5 Étapes du Deuil.

**Bêtalectrices: Apo et Dalou28**

**

* * *

**

_**Les 5 Étapes du Deuil**_

**Première Étape : Le Refus**

« C'est de la discrimination ! » Hutch jeta le rapport médical. « Starsky est aussi à sa place qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! »

La tête de Starsky pencha en avant sur sa poitrine. Hutch l'assit bien adossé et essuya la bave.

« Ne me parlez pas de discrimination, » rugit Dobey. « Si les médecins disent qu'il est mort, alors il est mort ! Je ne veux pas avoir de policiers morts dans mon département ! »

« Capitaine, « mort » est pareil qu'un gros mot. Sans compter qu'il n'est pas mort. Il n'a juste pas de pouls. Il est... dépulsé ! »

Le cri de Dobey interrompit le moment d'innovation néologique d'Hutch. Comme il trainait Starsky loin du cadavre agité de tics de Dobey, il pensa qu'il y avait toujours une façon de contourner le règlement.

**Deuxième Étape : La Colère**

« Des accusations de Harcèlement sexuel ? » Hutch n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« La carrière de Starsky est terminée ! » Simonetti sourit vicieusement. « Nous avons trois témoins oculaires qui l'ont vu attaquer Minnie. »

« Starsky n'est pas un violeur ! »

« Il l'a mordue aux fesses ! »

« Il flirtait, et à moins que Minnie dise le contraire, vous n'avez pas de cas juridique ! »

Victorieux, Hutch entraina Starsky hors de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il le secoua- prudemment. Hutch ne voulait pas casser un morceau de son ami, maintenant que Starsky en avait déjà été réduit à n'avoir plus que trois doigts...

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de manger nos amis ? »

Les yeux de Starsky roulèrent et il poussa un gémissement. Hutch prit ça pour une excuse.

**Troisième Étape : La Négociation**

Cette nuit-là, Hutch installa Starsky pour parler.

Starsky tomba rapidement. Hutch le cala en place avec un oreiller disponible.

« Le problème, » dit Hutch, « c'est que tu continues à manger les gens qu'on aime bien. »

Starsky commença à ronger l'oreiller.

« Et que tu ne manges pas les personnes que nous n'aimons pas ! Bien que je n'apprécierais pas de goûter Simonetti non plus. »

Starsky parut troublé par le contenu de l'oreiller. Hutch leva les yeux au ciel et commença à enlever les plumes.

« Alors je suis désolé mon pote, mais tu vas être tenu en laisse. D'accord ? Je promets de te laisser manger les méchants. »

Starsky n'objecta pas. Il ne le faisait jamais, ces jours-ci.

**Quatrième Étape : La Dépression**

« Nous ne parlons plus jamais. »

Starsky ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était pendu à la fenêtre de la Torino, cherchant à mordre des pillards.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. » Hutch remarqua que la pédale de frein n'allait pas jusqu'au plancher. Il arrêta la voiture et découvrit une oreille coincée en dessous. Ce n'était pas celle de Starsky.

« Peut-être que c'est juste un manque de satisfaction au travail. » Rassembler les criminels encore vivants dans les cellules du centre Parker est devenu un exercice semblable à regrouper des étudiants universitaires dans une cabine téléphonique. Mais en moins amusant.

Starsky flagella et frappa un homme qui volait une télévision.

« Au moins tu es toujours heureux, » constata Hutch.

**Cinquième Étape : L'Acceptation**

Le fond de l'air du Minnesota était d'un froid vif. Starsky avançait d'un pas trainant mais avec détermination vers un bouquet d'arbustes près du lac. Hutch attendait patiemment, son fusil à la main. Un moment plus tard il y eut un frémissement dans les fourrés et un lapin en sortit.

Hutch tira. Le lapin fit la culbute, et mourut.

Il décida de laisser Starsky l'avoir. Après avoir été en première ligne dans cette exhibition, son partenaire méritait un festin.

Bien sûr, les gens disaient qu'il n'aurait pas dû être autorisé à concourir, mais c'était juste de la discrimination flagrante. En plus qu'est-ce que ça changeait que Starsky ne soit pas un chien, ou même- techniquement -vivant ? Il pointait comme un champion.

« La vie est belle, » dit Hutch, satisfait.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
